The technology relates to a method of detecting abnormality in an unmanned aircraft control system and an abnormality detector which detect abnormality in an apparatus in the unmanned aircraft control system that controls a flight of an unmanned aircraft from a ground facility.
An unmanned aircraft control system has been known, which establishes a data link between an unmanned aircraft and a ground facility to control a flight of the unmanned aircraft from the ground facility, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5808781, for example.